The Vow of Blood
by StartleAllWitches
Summary: Lenny is a young vampire headed for Hogwarts with her future just as uncertain as her past. Her only friend is Harry Potter, the first human to ever treat her with kindness. Side by side, they embark on a set of adventures that will test their faith in themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I tried as hard as I could to shrink into the shadows, wishing with all my might that I knew how to turn into mist. Everyone who could was staring at me. Some were afraid, but some were angry. They hated me. They would love to stake me if given half the chance. I fidgeted nervously with my clothes. Gran had insisted that I dress with a bit of flair. She'd always said that red was my color because it was so bold against my snowy skin. I'd ended up in a pair of jeans and a red silk shirt.

"Gran, do I have to do this?" I asked my grandmother. "Can't you just home school me like you have been? They won't like me…"

"Once they get to know you, they'll love you." She assured me.

I seriously doubted it. I'd already noticed the hostilities of my fellow students. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts. I knew I'd have problems. No one liked vampires. No one.

"Oh, stop, Lenora! I went through school without a problem."

"Yeah, but you didn't go to Hogwarts."

"No, but Dumbledore is a great headmaster. He won't allow anyone to hurt you. You're perfectly safe."

Yeah right. Maybe when someone staked me in the middle of the night, she would understand.

The train's deafening whistle made me jump and the reality had finally hit me. I was going to Hogwarts. There was no turning back now. Before, it had all seemed like a bad dream that I would soon awake from in relief. Now, though, I knew it was real and I knew I was done for. "Hurry now! Get on the train! Send me an owl as soon as you can. I love you, honey!" She shoved me toward the train. I didn't have time to be afraid. I gulped as I walked into the depth of the train. The students watched me as I walked by. I walked the full length of the train before I came to a young boy sitting by himself who didn't seem to notice me. I popped my head in the door.

"D' you mind if I sit in here?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "No."

I shoved my trunk into the hold and sat across from him.

"I'm Lenora Sabre, by the way." I stuck my hand out halfheartedly, not expecting him to accept it.

"Harry Potter." The boy replied. He stared at me expectantly for a while before he proceeded to stare out the window.

"Aren't you going to stare at me and demand to see my fangs?" I asked him.

He looked shocked. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a vampire."

"Well, you don't seem that much different from everybody else."

"Are you muggle-born?"

"No… why?"

"Anyone who has wizard parents thinks that vampires are savage beasts."

Before he could reply, a red-headed boy stuck his head in the door. "Is this seat taken? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course not." We both replied.

As the boy sat down, holding his hand out for Harry to shake. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Ron stared at him incredulously, but wanting to be polite, he reached out to shake my hand.

"Lenora Sabre." I replied, fully expecting the reaction I received.

Ron instantly recoiled. I shrunk into the corner as Ron and Harry talked, discussing Harry's past life. I listened, interested, but refused to enter the conversation. Harry bought a lot of sweets from the lady with the trolley, which he then offered to me, but I refused. My stomach was churning and just the sight of the food made me feel queasy.

"Vampires can't eat human food." Ron pointed out.

I laughed heartlessly. "You believe that old wife's tale?" I picked up a pumpkin pasty and shoved it in my mouth, chewing heartily and swallowing. "You obviously don't know anything about vampires."

"You are heartless killers though, aren't you?"

"Just like with humans, some vampires are killers. That doesn't mean we're all murders. Some of us just want to be treated with the respect we try to show everyone else."

"But you're not _like_ everyone else!"

I stood up, yanking out my wand. "Say that again. I dare you."

A serious-looking little girl barged in. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his again."

"No." We replied in unison.

I remembered who the girl was. I always remember the faces of the people who sneer at me like that. Her parents called her Hermione.

"Well it looks like we have two famous people in one room." Hermione said. "The first vampire to attend Hogwarts and the Boy Who Lived. My name's Hermione Granger. What's your name, Vampire?"

"Lenora." I hissed.

"Well you do know you're not supposed to use magic outside of school? If you blow the side out of this train, you'll get expelled before you're even sorted. I expect to be sorted into Gryphandor house myself. Did you know-?"

"No, and we don't care." Ron said.

Hermione stomped out with a very disappointed look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were all standing outside the great hall waiting to be sorted. I tried my best to stand in the back of the line where the others couldn't stare at me. A few glanced behind them, evidently worried that I would try to sink my fangs into their necks at any moment.

At long last, Professor McGonagall motioned for us to enter the great hall. The walk seemed to take forever before we reached the other end and names began to be called. Both Hermione and Harry got into Gryphandor. Finally, it was my turn.

"Sabre, Lenora!" Professor McGonagall called.

Slowly, I made my way to the stool where the Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

"Ah, a vampire." The hat whispered. "I have never had the honor of sitting atop the head of a Night Stalker! This will be hard indeed. You would fit so perfectly into any one of the houses. You're very loyal to your friends, few as they are. You are wise beyond your years. And you are relentless, yet brave, but this fear… the fear of what everyone else thinks of you. It is so great it consumes you. But without fear, there cannot be bravery, and you'll need bravery to fulfill your destiny. I think I know what will help you. GRYPHANDOR!"

I jumped when the hat yelled, but excitedly trotted towards the Gryphandor table and sat. To my surprise, some of the Gryphandors actually clapped. I sat in a daze until the sound of Dumbledore's voice brought me back to reality.

"I am very pleased to announce that we are the first magic school to accept a vampire student. As Hogwarts opens its doors to all students equally, regardless of what species they may be, you are all expected to extend that same hospitality. Anyone who does not obey this rule will be dealt with accordingly and will be punished to the fullest extent possible. And just the same, any hostility of this vampire towards a student with out cause will also be punished to the fullest extent possible."

I shrunk from the glares other students threw at me. I didn't even hear the rest of Dumbledore's speech I was so scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, in the Gryphandor dormitory, all of the other girls fought for the place farthest from me. Some even hung slices of garlic bread above their beds, which only succeeded in stinking up the room. I would have told them garlic didn't hurt me, but then they'd try to stake me or something. I figured I'd let them have their little bit of comfort.

"Just so you know, I don't drink human blood. Gran only lets me drink animal blood."

"What's the difference?" one of the girls demanded.

"None, actually. Blood is blood. Sure, types taste differently, but that's really only in humans. Or so I've heard. I've never actually fed on human blood."

"And you talk about drinking blood like it's not that big of a deal."

"Well I'm sure that to you, eating isn't that big of a deal. Feeding is to vampires as eating is to humans. Not that different."

None of the girls had any reply for that, so they all lay down and went to sleep. I crept out of bed, pulled out a piece of parchment, a small bottle of ink and a quill. I wrote a short note to my grandmother.

Gran,

I don't like Hogwarts. All of the other kids think I'm some kind of demon. They believe all of those really horrible stereotypes about us. Even now, some of the girls in the dormitory have hung garlic bread above their heads so I don't bite them. Can I please come home? Seriously, only two people in the whole school seem to not condemn me, and that's Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

Why didn't you tell me Harry Potter was my age? He doesn't even act famous. He's the nicest human I've ever met, but he should be the worst.

Write back soon. PLEASE let me come home.

Lenny

I gave the note to my owl, Midnight, and opened the window for her to fly out. The cool night air felt good on my skin. I glanced quickly back at the other girls, who were all asleep. I laughed quietly as I jumped out of the window, allowing my bat like wings to materialize and spread wide.

The next morning, I made my way to my first class, transfiguration. I was one of the first in the class, except for that little snob Hermione. I was not pleased to find that I had to sit next to Hermione; I was sure, though, that I could put her arrogance to rest once we started practicing magic. I had read all of my textbooks multiple times before and had studied magic in theory since I was two. After all, vampires have to use magic to transform themselves.

Aside from Harry and Ron arriving late, which was fairly awkward, nothing about the class stood out.

I eagerly awaited the mail and Gran's reply and was annoyed that there was a delay and the mail wouldn't arrive until lunch. While I sipped my daily ration of animal blood, I hoped desperately that she would understand my point of view and take me out of Hogwarts. When Midnight dropped the envelope on my plate, I could barely contain myself, tearing it apart and reading it in a hurry. My excitement disappeared when I read the first word of her letter.

Lenny,

No. You're not coming home and that's that. If you're going to get along in the wizarding world, you have to get along in school. They only think those things about you because they do not know you. Once they learn who you really are, they'll like you.

Besides, you've already made a friend. And I didn't tell you about Harry Potter because I don't want you to be one of those crazed idiots annoying him constantly. You have a lot in common. You should pursue this friendship. Hagrid told me that he is a very nice boy, and you have more in common than you know. You'll be fine, sweetie. Trust me. Just give it a chance. In a few months, you'll thank me.

With love,

Gran

I wanted to tear it to shreds. I almost did, but I just folded it neatly and tucked into my pocket. I put my face into my hands, trying not to cry. I was about to jump up and run to the bathroom when someone sat down beside me. I held my breath, waiting for the person to laugh at me.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

I looked up at him. "Nothing you'd care about."

"Well, I'm over here, aren't I? If I didn't care, I wouldn't ask."

I hesitated for a moment. "My gran won't let me go home."

"Why would you want to go home? This place is great."

"Not for me. Everyone's scared of me. They all hate me."

"You seem nice enough. Once they get to know you, they won't hate you."

"You say that like you don't."

"Hate you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't. You haven't done anything to me to make me hate you. You seem like a decent person."

"But I'm a vampire."

"You mean a person that has to live on a liquid diet?"

I smiled. "Thanks… friend?"

"You're welcome. Things will work out in the end. You'll see." He hurried off to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next couple months went by slowly. Harry would take some time away from Ron and his new friends to talk to me. None of them liked me, but that didn't stop Harry from going out of his way just to say hello to me.

Soon, Halloween came about, which was my favorite holiday. The creepy atmosphere almost made me feel like I belonged. Still, no one liked me, but I didn't care. I had become accustomed to it and didn't pay them any mind.

We were sitting down to dinner, when one of the professors ran in the door.

"TROLL!" the professor screamed. "Troll in the dungeons!" He fainted in the middle of the aisle.

While everyone started, panicking, Dumbledore stood, yelling out instructions. I calmly stood, following my prefect. On the way to the common room, I heard Harry and Ron talking about finding Hermione, who had evidently been crying in the bathroom all day. I knew that they'd get themselves into trouble, so I broke off from the group, sneaking after them. I could smell the troll. It was heading for the girls' bathroom. I cursed our luck silently. As Harry and Ron rushed to save Hermione, I hesitated. Why did I care? Hermione was so cruel to me. Eventually, I decided that if it was Harry's fight, it was my fight as well. If Harry liked Hermione enough to try to fight a full grown troll, I should have his back. I took a deep breath as I ran into the room.

As I entered, I could see Hermione cowering in the corner, Ron waving his wand, trying to take the troll's club, which it was swinging at Harry as he dangled helplessly from the troll's large hand. I flew at the troll, hissing wildly. My fingernails grew and became razor sharp. I sliced at the troll's face. I didn't do any real damage, so it recovered quickly. It tried to hit me with the club, but with blinding speed, I jumped out of the way. I went for its head once more, distracting it long enough for Ron to use his levitation charm, taking the club from the troll and knocking it out with it.

I helped Hermione up. "Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No." Hermione replied. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"I didn't know vampires could move like that." Ron said.

"We tend to keep those kinds of things secret. People are scared enough of us without knowing about what we can really do."

Just then, a group of teachers ran in. Terror in their eyes, they surveyed the scene.

"You'd better explain yourselves, now!" Professor McGonagall said. We all looked at each other, not sure how to explain.

"It was my fault, Professor." Hermione piped up. She told the teachers how she'd attempted to find the troll and kill it herself and the rest of us had come to save her. McGonagall investigated the cuts on the troll's face.

"Miss Sabre, did you do all this?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I didn't know how else I could have distracted it. I didn't have any other option. I didn't want to hurt it. Honest, I didn't! I know Dumbledore said-"

"I'm not scolding you. Even though what you've done was very stupid and reckless. Especially you, Miss Granger. Five points will be deducted from Gryphandor. As for the rest of you, ten points each will be awarded. Now get to your common room."

The next morning, everyone seemed to know about the troll and what I had done to it. Most were still afraid of me, but at least they didn't stare at me with hate anymore. I was even invited to sit with Harry and his friends at breakfast. No one talked, so it was just one long awkward silence. That didn't bother me. It was preferable to sitting alone. I began to think that maybe Gran was right. All they had to do was get to know me a little better. Hermione in particular seemed extremely fond of me. With this fondness, I also found that my dislike of her had dissipated as well. After our near death experience, Hermione had given up some of her arrogance and was a much nicer person not only to me, but to everyone else.

When I walked into the girl's dormitory that night, all of the girls had taken the garlic food off of their beds. I was actually relieved at this. I had grown tired of having to endure the pungent, hostile odor of garlic every night. I considered, for a moment, their true motives. I wondered if any of them actually liked me, or that they wanted protection in case of another troll attack and didn't want to take the chance of injuring me with garlic. This was hilarious to me and I nearly busted out laughing in the middle of the night. I managed not to, though. I didn't think that acting like a lunatic would help my tenuous relationship with me schoolmates.

The next few days were some of the best in my life. I'd never had so many people to talk to. The only people I had really talked to prior to Hogwarts was my grandmother and grandfather.

I never really knew my parents. They were killed by Hunters not long after I was born. As I grew older, I began to wonder if that was indeed the case. My grandparents refused to talk about it with me. They told me that I wasn't old enough to understand. I couldn't see why. After all, Harry Potter was my age and he knew exactly how his parents were killed.

And for all I knew, Voldemort had killed me parents too, but that was highly unlikely. It was well known that Voldemort was one of the few people who liked vampires. Besides, the only thing I really knew about my parents was that they were both very powerful wizards. From a young age, I had believed that it was suspicious that my parents, who were supposed to be so great, could both be killed at the same time by hunters. Nevertheless, there was no point in fighting with them. There is one stereotype about vampires that, through my own experience, I have found to be true: we are annoyingly stubborn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next couple months were fairly uneventful for me. I led a fairly social life now during the day, and at night Dumbledore had given me special permission to roam the ground in one of my various animal forms. Since vampires are, in a sense, part man and part beast, the beast has to be allowed to manifest itself sometimes so it doesn't get out of hand. I needed to let my animalistic side vent its emotion so I could deal with the stresses of everyday life. Without this, there is no doubt that I would go off on someone and literally tear them in half.

Along with many other girls, I eventually discovered that I had a crush on Harry. Although I daresay this was all we had in common. While they were interested in his fame, I was more interested in his kindness and the fact that he was the first human to show me any kind of compassion. And I didn't need to attack a troll to win his liking.

No, I didn't really consider all of the people that talked to me my friends. They were just people I talked to. The only people I called friends were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. Hagrid was the only human – technically, the only not-vampire - that had ever seen me transform. When I'd pass by his hut at night, he would be sitting outside to watch me and make sure no one bothered me. He was surprisingly unfazed by my transformations. I could trot by as a wolf, lion, or even in my "vamped out" form, as I always call it, where I have wings, long claws, sharp fangs, and deathly pale skin, and he'd just smile and say hello. When we had the chance, we had long talks that lasted well into the nights. In my opinion, he had a very simplistic way about him, but in his own way, he was incredibly wise. I respected all that he said.

Soon Christmas came around and I went home for a while. The train ride back was very lonely without Harry, but I was so excited to be going home, I barely noticed.

Gran and Gramps were waiting for me at the station and grabbed me in an embrace the moment I stepped off. From there we disapparated home.

"Well?" Gran asked, heading into the kitchen.

I hesitated, not wanting to say it, but I knew that I had no choice. "You were right, Gran."

"Like always. How goes it with Harry?" Gramps asked, taking his seat.

"Alright I guess. He's my best friend after all. We have a lot in common."

"More than you know." Gramps said. Gran shot him a hard look.

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

"He meant nothing by it." Gran growled.

"She should know." Gramps said.

"She's still too young. She couldn't handle it."

"Harry Potter handled it. He's just fine."

Gran sighed. "Fine." She went upstairs and came back down with a long black box. She sat down on the sofa next to me and handed me the box.

"Your parents were not killed by Hunters." She said. I lifted the lid gently off of the box. Inside, wrapped in black silk, was a katana. It was stained with dried blood. "That sword was your mother's. She used it to fight her attackers the night she was killed. That blood belongs to the ones who ended their lives."

She didn't need to explain the significance of the sword. It was vampire tradition that, if one knew the battle was lost, they would stain their blade with the blood of their enemies and preserve it so that their allies could hunt them down and kill them. As their daughter, I was supposed to be the one to avenge my parent's deaths.

"Your parents knew Voldemort would be coming for them. They were much too powerful for him to ignore. They left you with us, not wanting any harm to come to you. One night, Voldemort paid them a visit. He tried to bring them to his side, but they refused. He was prepared for this and had brought one of his servants, a werewolf, to kill them. In the end, your parents fell, but your mother got the blood of both Voldemort and the werewolf on the sword. It now belongs to you. You know what you must do."

"I have to kill them." I said heartlessly.

"Even if you do not do so directly. It has been said that it is Harry's destiny to kill Voldemort. You must help him in any way you can and make sure that no matter what, Voldemort dies. But this werewolf, _you_ must kill. Drive this sword through his heart and take revenge for your parent's murders."

"Why haven't you done this all yourselves?" I asked, curious.

"You should know. Whoever the sword is passed to carries the burden of the Vow of Blood. Your mother wished for you to have it. We have simply kept it for when you were old enough to understand. Personally, I think that you are still too young and innocent to even think of such things, but now is as good a time as any. Should Voldemort manage to come back, you must be ready to stand by Harry and fight him. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to use him. I know that look on your face, Lenora. You can walk away at any time. The Vow of Blood is but a tradition. We cannot force you to uphold it. You have no obligations. Your parents would understand. And this doesn't have to affect your relationship with the boy. If you still want to remain close to Harry, you will inevitably end up fighting Voldemort."

I stared at the sword for a while. Deep inside, I knew I didn't have to do it, but I could see no other option. "On my blood, I swear to uphold the ancient vampire code and avenge the deaths of those I hold dear. Those whose blood stains my blade shall die." I whispered. I shivered as the magic took effect.

"It is done then." Gran sighed. "Now let us not speak of this again until the time comes."

"Gran, what if Voldemort doesn't come back?" I asked.

"Child, evil like that can never be vanquished with such ease. He'd spent too much time preparing eternal life to have it taken away like that. He may be temporarily weakened, but he will return. And when he does, he'll be coming for Harry, and he'll be coming for you. Perhaps he'll try to convert you like he did your parents. Perhaps he'll simply try to kill you. I don't know. All we can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Just know that whatever happens, we will always be here for you."


End file.
